LINE
by mademoiselledi
Summary: lagi dan lagi Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari trio gossip, kali ini apa permintaan mereka yang menyebabkan Hinata harus berhadapan dengan Kakashi sensei?, dan apakah Shiho akan menerima Hina di klub buku? baca kelanjutannya! chapter 5 UP!
1. Firstday at school

**Warning! HinataPOV, friendship, humor, drama, high school, love, live, unfortunate, OOC, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**LINE**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ya, aku tak pernah berpikir kalau akan semudah ini, mereka menerimaku. Aku hanya melakukan tes dan tidak pernah berharap banyak, tapi aku diterima. Konoha Gakuen, sekolah borjuis menerimaku!

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah beli seragam?" tanya Hanabi, adik sekaligus sahabat baikku, duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

"Ya, tentu, lihat ini." kataku sambil mengambil seragamku dari lemari. Seragam sekolah gaya sailor putih dan merah.

"Waw terlihat mahal." katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya memang mahal, tapi Otousan dan Okaasan sangat senang aku mendapat beasiswa di sana, jadi mereka bilang tidak peduli seperapa mahal seragam ini." kataku sambil melihat diriku dicermin, membayangkan saat aku mengenakan seragam ini.

"Aku iriii..." kata Hanabi.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, ini terlalu hebat untuk jadi kenyataan." kataku merendah.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia." katanya, "Sepertinya kau akan melupakanku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku bisa lihat air mukanya yang sendu. "Hey," aku duduk di sebelahnya setelah meletakkan seragamku. "Aku sangat senang bisa bersekolah di sana, tapi aku pasti akan merindukanmu, tidak bersekolah lagi di tempat yang sama denganmu, kau harus belajar yang benar dan susul aku di sana ya."

"Ok." dia tampak lebih bahagia dan tersenyum.

"Dan aku tidak terlalu yakin akan mendapat teman disana. Kau tahu, fasilitas hebat, guru berpendidikan tinggi, tapi murid yang nakal dan manja. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin bisa bergaul dengan mereka."

"Jangan khawatir, tidak semua dari mereka sepayah itu. Disamping itu kau gadis yang baik, tak sulit bagimu mencari teman."

"Yah, aku akan mencoba bersikap baik tetapi kau tak akan mendapat teman dengan hanya bersikap baik." kataku sambil menaruh kembali seragamku ke lemari.

"Itu tidak benar, orang-orang menyukai orang baik."

"Ya, mereka menyukaiku dan pada saat yang sama berpikir kalau aku membosankan. Apakah kamu tidak melihat mengapa mereka jadi populer? Mereka pikir tindakan memberontak mereka menarik."

"Whatever, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Kamu baik tapi keras kepala, aku sangat mengenalmu."

Kemudian aku membaca majalah remaja yang baru kubeli.

"Hey, sangat bagus kalau kamu bertemu lelaki tampan di sekolah barumu. Dan dia menjadi pacarmu dan berakhir sebagai suamimu, mengendarai BMW atau Mercy setiap hari, dengan sebuah rumah besar seperti kastil."

"Ok, berhenti bermimpi putri tidur. Pertama, tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan pacar. Kedua, jika aku mendapatkan pacar, kupikir ibu atau ayah atau kakak atau bahkan kakek-neneknya tak akan menyukaiku, karena status sosial. Ketiga, umurku baru tujuh belas tahun masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

Tepat ketika Hanabi membuka mulut, Okaasan berteriak dari dapur. "Anak-anak jika kalian ingin makan siang sebaiknya membantuku sekarang!"

"Datang!" Kami berdua berlari keluar dari kamar. Saling menertawakan satu sama lain ketika bertubrukan saat mencoba keluar dari pintu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk dibangku panjang samping meja resepsionis. Banyak murid dengan seragam yang sama denganku, berjalan dengan teman se-geng, berbincang dan tertawa sambil membawa tas mereka. Sepertinya tak satu pun menyadari kehadiranku. Dan meskipun aku mengenakan seragam yang sama, aku seperti orang asing, sepertinya aku tak cocok disini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." kata seorang resepsionis. "Kepala sekolah sekarang siap bertemu kamu."

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor besar yang dipenuhi buku, beberapa piala dan medali emas, sebuah meja dengan setumpuk kertas yang tertata rapi. Di sana ada seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar, beramput putih panjang, berkacamata, dan berpakaian formal.

"Selamat datang, Nona Hyuuga. Bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Ba-baik. Terima kasih." kataku tersenyum.

"Saya Jiraya, saya tak akan lama menahan anda di sini karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

"Itu benar."

"Saya berharap anda bisa cepat beradaptasi di sini. Saya yakin anda bisa, mengingat nilai test masuk anda yang hebat. Dan saya harap dengan prestasi anda dimasa depan dapat membawa pengaruh baik pada nama sekolah. Saya sudah baca resume anda dan saya menemukan hal yang menarik."

"Tentang saya?"

"Ya. Oh, maksudku dari kepala sekolah sekolah anda sebelumnya, karena dia merekomendasikan beberapa nama. Dan saya membaca kalau anda mempunyai prestasi yang cemerlang tetapi di tahun terakhir prestasimu menurun."

Aku merasa malu tentang penurunan itu. Aku tak tahu kalau dia membaca resumeku sampai sejauh itu. "Ya. Itu benar. Sepertinya tahun itu saya terlalu meremehkan, saya terlalu banyak main. Tapi setelah itu saya menyadari bahwa saya harus serius di sekolah saya."

"Itulah yang saya maksud!" Dia tampak bersemangat, aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Apa yang saya inginkan di sini adalah tekad. Saya tidak ingin orang jenius dengan perilaku ceroboh dan meremehkan. Ada banyak orang pintar tetapi tidak semua dari mereka berhasil. Apakah Anda tahu mengapa? Karena jenius bukan faktor utama. Faktor utama adalah tekad. " Dia menunjuk ke arahku. "Saya tahu apa yang kebanyakan anak muda pikirkan. Mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang, saya tahu, karena saya pernah muda sebelumnya."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi menyedihkan melihat mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas masa depan mereka. Mereka harus berpikir lebih tentang masa depan mereka. Saya percaya anda bisa bersenang-senang tetapi juga serius dalam belajar."

"Saya benar-benar setuju." Aku berkata pasti.  
"Jadi sepertinya kita memiliki pandangan yang sama. Sangat baik. Ah, saya hampir kehabisan waktu. Kita akan bicara lagi lain waktu. Temui aku jika ada yang tak kau mengerti" Ia mengatakan, dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Aku berjalan keluar ruangan.  
"Tapi tidak tentang kimia. Saya tidak begitu baik."

Aku tertawa. "Senang bertemu Anda, Jiraya-sama."

Kepala sekolah yang ramah, pikirku. Tapi aku harus pergi ke kelas, aku tak yakin apa semua orang akan seramah kepala sekolah. Jenis murid seperti apa yang akan kutemui? Waktunya untuk mencari tahu.

Ketika aku masuk ke kelas, sebagian besar siswa di dalam tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Beberapa menyadari, tapi mereka hanya menatapku selama 2 detik. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, tapi mereka mengabaikan aku dan meneruskan apa pun yang mereka lakukan-ngobrol dengan teman, membaca buku, atau sarapan. Beberapa sedang tidur. Jadi aku duduk di salah satu meja kosong. Untung saja tidak lama setelah itu bel berbunyi, sehingga siswa duduk di meja masing-masing, dan seorang guru wanita tua(?) dengan rambut pirang terkuncir datang ke kelas. "Selamat pagi. Mari kita absen dulu. Aburame Shino!"

Seorang lelaki mengangkat tangannya, absen berdasarkan urutan abjad, sampai tiba giliranku, "Hyuuga Hinata."

Ketika aku mengangkat tangan, semua siswa menatapku, membuatku gugup. "Jadi kita punya murid baru di sini. Aku mendengar Anda tiba di sini dengan beasiswa. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ya." Aku menjawab, dan aku tahu semua siswa masih mengamati setiap gerakan kecil yang kubuat bahkan ekspresi wajahku.

"Bagus. Saya harap Anda akan bersekolah dengan baik di sini." Dia berkata, "Oh, dan nama saya adalah Tsunade. Aku mengajar Sastra Jepang." Dia tersenyum dan terus memanggil nama.

Pada waktu istirahat, tiga gadis mendekatiku. Hanya satu dari mereka yang berbicara kepadaku. Dia cantik, dengan rambut pirang terkuncir kebelakang. "Hi. Hinata, kan? Aku Ino, dan ini adalah Tenten dan Sakura." Dia menunjuk teman-temannya di belakangnya, yang juga cantik menawan.

"Hai."

"Aku ketua kelasnya dan aku akan mengajakmu melihat-lihat bagian sekolah ini. Apakah kamu tahu di mana kantin, gym, dan perpustakaan?"

"Tidak"

"Ok, maka aku akan menunjukkannya kepadamu." Dia mengatakan jadi aku mengikutinya.

"Yang ini adalah laboratorium komputer." Dia menunjuk sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak komputer dan siswa di dalam, "Dan di sana, toilet."

Kami berjalan begitu lambat karena sebagian besar waktu dia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya tentang apa pun, anak laki-laki, tas atau gosip. Dia berbicara kepadaku hanya ketika kita melewati sesuatu yang perlu kuketahui dan ia tidak benar-benar menjelaskan.

"Jadi, akhirnya Shikamaru sudah putus dengan dia?" Tanya Ino kaget pada Tenten.

"Ya. Akhirnya. Kau tahu, dia terus berkata 'tapi dia tidak punya salah padaku'. Oh my gosh, dia hanya peduli tentang perasaan orang lain." Tenten mengatakan.

"Nah, itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan lelaki lain, kan?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Akhirnya gadis membosankan itu tahu apa yang pacarnya pikirkan tentang dia. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya." Ujar Ino.

"Nah, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Shikamaru?" kata Tenten  
"Dia tidak ingin memberitahuku. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah sekarang." tutur Ino.

"Aww, maka kau harus berhati-hati. Dia mungkin akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya dan memilih untuk kembali kepadanya." Sakura menambahkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kupikir dia tidak akan seperti itu." Ino menjawab.

Kemudian kami melewati sebuah lapangan di mana anak laki-laki bermain sepak bola. Sangat bising karena banyak gadis bersorak untuk mereka.

Beberapa anak laki-laki melihat kami lewat, dan salah satu dari mereka berteriak kepada kami, "Hei Ino, punya waktu sepulang sekolah?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu aku punya kelas piano pada hari Senin." Teriak Ino kembali.

"Ok, kalau begitu lain waktu saja!" Katanya kemudian berlari ke tengah lapangan, berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain.

"Oh, dia benar-benar menyukaimu." Sakura berkata kepada Ino.

"Tapi dia sangat moody. Sekarang dia memintaku untuk kencan, tapi minggu depan ia mengabaikanku."  
.

.

.

.

.  
Ketika aku kembali ke rumah, aku baru sadar betapa aku mencintai kamarku. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. Setelah tiga menit, Hanabi masuk ke kamarku.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

"Menyebalkan. Tak seorang pun di kelas berbicara padaku selain ketua kelas, dan dia bahkan tidak benar-benar berbicara kepadaku. Dia berbicara kepada teman-temannya dan beberapa kali kepadaku, menjelaskan setiap ruangan yang kami lewati, hanya itu."

"Ok, tapi itu hari pertamamu, tak heran jika kau belum punya teman."

"Yah, aku harap begitu.".

"Jadi, bagaimana gedung sekolahnya? Pasti sangat sangat besar dan keren."

"Ya, benar." Aku berkata tak seantusias adikku.

"Bagaimana para lelakinya? Pasti ada banyak lelaki tampan di sana. Dan kaya, juga."

"Hana, aku tidak tertarik pada semua keindahan, gedung keren, lelaki tampan... tidak menyenangkan bersekolah di sana."

"Hei, tenang. Normal jika kamu tidak suka sekolahnya karena itu adalah hari pertama. Kau harus beradaptasi dengan hal-hal baru, dan kau akan terbiasa setelah beberapa saat."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan sekolah kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan Saran?**


	2. Lunch and Socialize

**Wah ternyata saya punya 'secret admirer' nih hihihi, makasih yah para guest yang udah review, andai kalian log in kan jadi bisa 'ngobrol' banyak. **

**.**

**.**

**Sedikit bocoran, Konoha Gakuen perguruan yang sistemnya lanjut dari SD-SMP-SMA-Akademi/Universitas. Nah, karena mereka (para murid) bisa dipastikan berteman/saling mengenal sejak SD jadi nganggep Hinata murid baru cz Hinata begitu masuk ke Konoha Gakuen sudah setingkat mahasiswa. **

**.**

**.**

Warning! HinataPOV, friendship, humor, drama, high school, love, live, unfortunate, OOC, Typos

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

LINE

Chapter #2

.

.

Presented by Mademoiselledi

.

**.**

Sudah seminggu aku di sekolah baru dan aku mulai terbiasa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan guru, gedung sekolah, pelajaran, aku hafal nama-nama teman sekelasku-meskipun tidak satupun dari mereka yang dekat denganku, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku tahu bahwa mereka semua sudah punya kelompok dan sulit untuk bergabung dengan mereka , dan ada yang hanya sangat individualistis ... Jadi aku memutuskan hanya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan sekolahku. Selain itu, aku senang dengan fasilitas dan guru di sini. Dibandingkan dengan sekolah lamaku, ini jauh lebih canggih soal teknologi.

Hari itu di kelasku, Yamato-sensei mengajar kimia. "Contoh molekul polar adalah air. Apakah ada yang tahu apa atom yang menyusun air?"

Aku mengangkat tanganku bersama-sama dengan gadis lain, Shiho, yang merupakan salah satu siswa terpandai di kelasku.

"Ya, Nona Hyuuga." Dia menunjuk kepadaku.

"Dua atom hidrogen dan satu oksigen."

Aku merasa Shiho tampak kesal karena Yamato-sensei tidak menunjukkan dirinya.  
"Bagus. Dan ada yang ingat apa bentuknya molekul air?"

Aku mengangkat tangan , sekali lagi, bersama dengan Shiho. Kali ini Yamato-sensei menunjuk Shiho.

"Bentuk-V."

"Sangat bagus. Dan mengapa anda berpikir kalau air itu polar?"

Seluruh kelas menjadi tenang.  
"Apa yang membuatnya polar, sementara molekul lain, seperti amonium, tidak polar?"

Shiho berpikir sangat keras, aku bisa melihatnya di wajahnya.  
"Apakah karena ...bentuknya V, sehingga menyebabkan momen dipol kedua ikatan sama dengan nol?" Aku berkata, perlahan-lahan karena aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"Tepat! Itulah yang saya coba hubungkan antara bentuk molekul air dan polaritas. Terima kasih, Nona Hyuuga, cara berpikir yang cepat." Dia tersenyum padaku, dan melanjutkan, "Sementara amonium memiliki empat lengan hidrogen ..."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak melihat Shiho, tapi itu sulit karena aku bisa melihat kemarahan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi dia tampak seperti tidak menyukaiku karena menjawab pertanyaan dari Yamato-sensei. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan itu.

Pada waktu istirahat, beberapa gadis datang ke mejaku.  
"Hai, Hinata!" Mereka mengatakan dengan riang. Mereka adalah Saara, Tayuya dan Karin. Apa yang kutahu mereka adalah trio-gossip di kelas, dan mereka pemandu sorak. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba mereka mendekatiku.

"Kita akan makan siang di kantin. Apakah kau ingin bergabung ?" Saara bertanya, penuh senyum.

"Um, kedengarannya sangat bagus, tapi aku membawa bekal."

"Apa? Kau membawa bekal? Siapa yang menyiapkannya?" Karin terdengar kaget.

"Um .. ibuku, atau aku, ketika dia terlalu sibuk."

"Haha. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah ibuku jika aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan makan siang bagi saya." Tayuya dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"Oh, tapi membosankan makan siang sendiri di kelas. Ayo pergi ke kantin. Kami tidak hanya makan di sana, tetapi juga bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang dari kelas lain." Saara mengatakan.

"Dan dengan cowok seksi, khususnya." Karin menyeringai, diikuti dengan tawa yang lain.

"Uhmm, oke." Aku berkata, bangkit dari kursiku.

"Cool! Come on!" Mereka mengatakan, berjalan keluar kelas.  
Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit bersalah meninggalkan siangku di tas, tapiku pikir saya harus mulai bersosialisasi. Benar, jika aku tidak bisa menemukan teman baik di kelas, mungkin aku bisa dapatkan dari kelas lain. Yaa, setidaknya mencoba.

Yah, tapi pikiran ku sedikit berubah ketika tiba di kantin.. Penuh sesak dengan siswa populer. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa ini benar-benar bukan tempatku, dan nafsu makanku jadi hilang entah kemana. Gadis-gadis itu benar, kantin adalah tempat untuk bertemu, ngobrol, bersosialisasi ... apa pun, tetapi bukan benar-benar tempat untuk makan bagiku.  
Kami berjalan ke counter makanan, semua terlihat sangat mahal. Tapi aku mencoba untuk melupakan soal harganya. Setelah aku mengambil bento dan salad, kami duduk di salah satu meja besar, yang aku sadari itu meja pemandu sorak, penuh cantik, seksi, gadis cerewet. Oh tidak. Aku benar-benar di tempat yang salah.

Dan para gadis tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahku, karena mereka mulai berbicara dengan teman cheerleader mereka dari kelas lain.

"Hei, Karin, Dia mengajakku keluar kemarin!" teriak salah satu gadis dari kelas lain.  
"Benarkah? Sialan, kupikir dia tidak akan memilihmu!" Karin histeris.

Dan semua suara keras di kantin memenuhi kepalaku. Kupikir makan di sini hanya buang-buang waktu karena menghabiskan 70% dari waktu untuk ngobrol, dan 30% untuk makan. Dan yang lebih konyol, aku mencicipi bento dan rasanya benar-benar buruk. Oh, aku benar-benar merindukan kotak makanku. Aku berharap bisa kembali ke kelas.

"Oh, omong-omong, siapa ini?" Salah satu pemandu sorak melihatku.  
"Oh, ini adalah Hinata. Dia adalah mahasiswa baru." Karin memberitahunya.  
"Hai, Hinata. Tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub cheerleader?"  
Aku tersenyum padanya, "Tentu, jika saja aku bisa split."

Di tengah aku sedang menyantap makanku, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, berdiri di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan senyum kecil memperlihatkan gigi taringnya (?). "Nah, ada gadis baru di sini." Katanya.

"Hai, Kiba. Ini Hinata. Jika kau melihat lebih dekat, dia telah di sini selama seminggu." Kata Karin.  
"Wow. Aku tidak percaya aku sangat terlambat. Nah, senang bertemu dennganmu, Hinata." Dia tersenyum, dan kemudian pergi.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil padanya. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan cara dia menatapku.  
"Kiba adalah playboy. Hanya untuk membiarkanmu tahu kalau kau harus berhati-hati. Dan setelah kau tidur dengan dia, ia akan mencari target lain." Karin mengatakan, kemudian berbicara dengan teman-temannya lagi.  
Ok. Tidak heran ia tampak aneh meskipun sebenarnya dia tampan.

Tidak lama sampai aku selesai makan, aku berkata kepada Tayuya, yang juga sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya. "Maaf, Tayuya, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas? Aku sudah selesai makan siang."  
"Oh, tidak. Istirahat masih 10 menit lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan di kelas? Tidak ada. Lebih baik duduk di sini dan ngobrol dengan kami."  
"Tapi ..." Tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku, karena dia terus mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Bisingnya kantin membuat orang-orang di dalamnya harus berteriak satu sama lain.

Ok. Ini konyol. Terjebak di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata 'lebih baik duduk di sini dan berbicara dengan mereka'? Mereka tidak benar-benar mengajakku untuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Selain itu, aku tidak tertarik pula. Paling hanya berbicara tentang anak laki-laki dan kosmetik.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melihat sekeliling sambil berharap waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir, ketika aku melihat pemuda berambut raven yang lewat setelah ia membeli beberapa makanan. Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, sebelum ia berpaling menjauh dari kantin.

Dan kesan yang kudapatkan dari mata onyx miliknya : Dia begitu dingin.  
"Saara, orang itu, siapa dia?" Aku menunjuk ke punggungnya, yang akan pergi.  
"Oh, maksudmu Sasuke? Wow, matamu cukup jeli. Dia seksi, bukan?" Saara tertawa.  
Well, ya, dia tampan, tapi lebih dari itu, dia terlihat dingin.

"Ayahnya adalah salah satu orang terkaya di Negara kita. Dia selalu tenang dan agak antisosial, tidak suka melihat orang-orang. Kau lihat, dia tidak makan di sini, hanya membeli dan pergi ke tempat lain. Kudengar di kelas ia selalu tidur . Tapi tetap saja ia begitu menarik. Atau mungkin karena uang." sambung Karin.

Hmm. Ok. Contoh lain dari anak orang kaya yang bodoh. Yah, tidak benar-benar terkejut setelah berada di sini selama seminggu. Lucu bagaimana kau berpikir anak-anak kaya harus unggul di semua bidang karena mereka sudah mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang mereka inginkan dan butuhkan, dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang normal di sekolah lamaku. Kadang-kadang masalah perilaku mereka bahkan lebih buruk daripada anak-anak normal. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku benar-benar senang ketika tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, membuat gadis-gadis cepat selesai makan siang dan kembali ke kelas. Akhirnya….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bocoran lagi si Hanabi sekolah di SMA yang ada asramanya(sekolah lama Hinata) jadi gak selalu tinggal bareng sama Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya, paling sabtu-minggu doing itu juga jarang-jarang.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : untuk kiba lovers, author gak bermaksud menghina atau gimana yaa..**

**untuk karakter Shiho&Tayuya pada tau kan? kalau Saara itutuh yang main di 'lost tower'**

**.**

**Kalian boleh benci diriku tapi jangan karyaku (lagi) :D *lebay modeON***


	3. Stupid, Weird, Pretty

**Oya sebelumnya kalau ada yang belum tau Shiho itu siapa, Shiho itu gadis pemecah kode yang terpesona sama Shikamaru..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! HinataPOV, friendship, humor, drama, high school, love, live, unfortunate, OOC, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**LINE**

**Chapter #3**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

.

Pada hari rabu setelah waktu istirahat, giliran pelajaran olahraga. Baru saja aku berjalan menuju lapangan, aku teringat botol minumku tertinggal. Aku segera berlari ke kelas. Aku tidak melihat seseorang berjalan keluar pintu kelas dan kami bertubrukan.

Kami berdua melangkah mundur.

"Wah, aku minta maaf." Aku berkata sambil menatapnya, Shiho, gadis terpandai di kelas.

"Kau menggunakan mata untuk berjalan, bukan?" Dia tampak marah dan sedih, sepertinya aku menghantam dahinya dengan keras.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia membenciku tanpa alasan yang jelas dari pertama kali aku pindah ke sini, dan itu membuatnya sangat marah padaku.

"Aku bilang aku ..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena trio gossip datang.

"Hei Hinata, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama? Kami sedang menunggumu ..." Tayuya berkata kepadaku dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya tepat ketika ia melihat Shiho.

Dan aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa, trio gossip menunjukkan wajah menghina ke arah Shiho. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shiho?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tak sengaja menubruknya karena aku tidak melihatnya." Aku menjawab, menggantikan Shiho.

"Nah, maka kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Shiho. Kau tidak ingin mematahkan kacamatamu dengan menabrak orang, kan?" Karin mengatakan. Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka menyalahkan Shiho sementara itu adalah salahku.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Shiho berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku menduga ia merasa terintimidasi oleh trio gossip.

"Mengapa kalian melakukan itu padanya?" kataku protes.

"Melakukan apa? Oh, tak usah khawatir. Dia hanya Shiho, kutu buku membosankan." Kata Tayuya.

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia sudah membenciku. Dengan apa yang kalian lakukan ia akan lebih membenciku."

"Jadi apa? Kau tak perlu dia menyukaimu." Saara membuka mulutnya, "Aku ookan padamu, dia membencimu karena dia membenci setiap siswa populer. Dia cemburu, kupikir."

Tayuya ikut nimbrung, "Tentu saja. Tidak ada gunanya menjadi pintar jika kau tidak memiliki teman."

Aku pikir, dia membenci siswa populer karena cara mereka memperlakukan dia. Tapi tidak ada gunanya memberitahu gadis-gadis ini pula. Mereka terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri dan merendahkan orang lain, terutama mahasiswa non-populer.

Aku heran, mengapa mereka baik padaku? Atau setidaknya, mencoba bersikap baik padaku? Aku bukan mahasiswa populer sama sekali, dan ...

Pikiranku terbang ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik masuk ke kelas. Dia memiliki rambut ungu panjang lurus, mata onyx dan wajah cantik sempurna.

Bagian wajahnya tampak mulus tanpa cacat, dan belum lagi kulit halusnya.

"Kami-sama, siapa dia?" Kataku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Oh, dia Uzuki Yugao." Saara mengatakan tanpa antusiasme.  
"Apa dia teman sekelas kita? Kenapa aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?" aku masih menatapnya saat dia malas menaruh tasnya di salah satu meja.

"Karena dia sering membolos."  
"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia sepertinya enggan pergi ke sekolah, dan dia tidak terlihat ramah kepada semua orang."

"Ya, lebih baik tidak berbicara dengannya. Dia antisosial." Karin menambahkan ketika kami berjalan ke lapangan.

Meskipun trio gossip mengatakan kepadaku hal-hal negatif tentang dirinya, aku tidak percaya mereka sepenuhnya. Aku agak penasaran dan mengagumi kecantikannya, karena ia tampak berbeda dengan orang lain.

Maksudku, hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini yang cantik, tapi itu karena mereka berusaha tampak cantik. Mereka mengecat rambut, mengeritingnya, dan make up tebal . Tapi Yugao, dia cantik alami tanpa make up. Dan apa yang lebih menarik, dia tidak terlihat palsu seperti orang lain, yang mencoba terlihat dominan dan menawan setiap saat, sepertinya Yugao adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan ...

Olahraga kali ini, lompat tinggi. Bukan favoritku, tapi tak bisa kuhindari. Dan giliran Yugao, ia mendarat dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Meskipun ia mendarat di matras, tapi mungkin menyakitkan.

Aku spontan mendekatinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.  
"Lumayan." Katanya sambil memegang lehernya dan merenggut.

"Bagaimana lehermu?" tanya Iruka-sensei, guru olahraga.

"Kupikir aku membutuhkan es untuk kompres." Katanya.

"Ok. Hinata tolong kau bantu Yugao." Iruka-sensei berkata kepadaku.

Aku dan Yugao berjalan menjauh dari lapangan.  
"Kau tak jago lompat tinggi ya?" Tanyaku.

"Lompat tinggi adalah salah satu yang terburuk selain lari dan senam. Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa hari ini ada olahraga. Oh, bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku bolos hari ini dan datang besok."

Aku tertawa. "Aku juga tidak benar-benar menyukai pelajaran olahraga, tapi ibuku akan membunuhku jika aku membolos. Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan lehermu? Aku akan mengambil beberapa es untukmu ..."

"Oh, tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membuatnya terdengar buruk di depan Iruka-sensei sehingga ia membolehkanku absen pelajarannya. Sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan dalam kelas. Whoaa" Dia menguap.

Sekali lagi, aku terkesan, dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia benar-benar bebas, tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan apa yang diinginkannya. Mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki kemampuan semacam itu, hanya dengan melihat dia melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya sudah membuatku senang. Dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa kalau dia tidak ramah. Sebaliknya, aku senang ngobrol dengannya.

Kami duduk di meja kami masing-masing, dia berkata kepadaku, "Hei, umm…."  
"Namaku Hinata."

"Hinata, sebaiknya jangan berbicara kepadaku di depan teman-teman Anda, atau mereka akan berpikir kau itu aneh."

"Apa?" Tanyaku dengan mengerutkan alis, tapi dia tidak menjawab karena dia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Jadi dia tahu bahwa setiap orang berbicara tentang dia. Tapi dia tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat semua orang benar-benar menghindarinya? Dia baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin, mengapa dia tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang? Aku terus menebak.  
.

.  
"Hinata, apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?" Tayuya bertanya, ketika kelas dibubarkan dan aku sedang mengepak buku-bukuku.  
"Hmm entahlah. Belajar, mungkin." Kataku.

"Ooh begitu membosankan. Mari kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dekat sini. Ada tas yang kuimpikan sejak minggu lalu!" Tayuya mengatakan dengan antusias.

"Yeah. Ayo kita bersenang-senang. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada belanja." Kata Saara.

"Eh, tapi aku. Umm." Aku mencari ookan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan mereka. Aku punya perasaan itu tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Ayolah. Kita tidak akan lama." Karin menarik pergelangan tanganku, dan astaga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak.  
.

.  
"Aaaah tas cantikku yang indah!" Teriak histeris Tayuya ketika ia melihat tas besar berwarna pink dengan beberapa aksesoris di atasnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu." Dia memeluknya, dan menunjukkan kepadaku. "Cantik bukan?"  
"Ya" Aku berkata jujur.  
"Lihat? Oh, aku sangat beruntung ook mendapatkan tas ini dengan 5000 yen saja."  
Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Apa? 5000 yen? Untuk tas? Beruntuuung?

Karin mendesis, "Oh Kami-sama, lihatlah sepatu itu." Dan dia berjalan ke area sepatu, banyak sepatu yang disusun manis. Dia mengambil heels coklat dan mencobanya. "Apa cocok untukku?"  
"Coba yang merah." Saara menyarankan.

Dan sebenarnya aku telah mempersiapkan diri agar tak terkejut saat melihat harganya, tapi aku tetap saja merasa terkejut ketika aku tahu berapa harga sepatu itu, 2500 yen? Aku meletakkan sepatu kembali, bahkan merasakan pusing dengan hanya menyentuhnya. Kenapa harga yang begitu tinggi? Aku tahu sepatu itu cantik, tapi mereka hanya sepatu! Apa jenis bahan yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat sepatu itu jadi begitu mahal?

Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya kalau merek yang populer benar-benar membuat segalanya barang menjadi super mahal. Dan lucunya pada kenyataan, ada saja orang yang membelinya. Contoh, gadis-gadis ini, mereka terus berjalan dari satu toko bermerek ke ook berikutnya, membeli barang dengan mudah, sepertinya menggunakan daun untuk membayar semuanya.

Dan mereka berbelanja terlalu banyak melihat sekarang mereka kesulitan untuk membawa tas belanjaan.  
"Mengapa kau tidak membeli apa-apa?" tanya Saara.

"Hmm .. karena semuanya terlalu mahal." Kataku.

"Apa? Itu aneh, karena kupikir semua sudah cukup murah. Oh, aku mengerti, kau hanya tidak punya uang saat ini. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya, di mana ayahku memblokir semua kartu kreditku sehingga aku tidak bisa membeli apa-apa selama dua minggu, itu waktu yang sangat menyulitkan." Kata Karin

"Oh ya, aku ingat waktu itu! Kau meminjam uangku dan sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan!" kata Tayuya.

"Ups. Sepertinya aku berbicara topik yang salah."  
.

.

Aku berjalan pulang perlahan-lahan, karena kakiku pegal.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Ibuku bertanya. "Kau terlambat!"

"Aku tersesat." Kataku langsung masuk kamar. Acara tadi hanya membuang-buang waktu dan energi, lebih lama dari apa yang mereka katakan, dan aku tidak menikmatinya, yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah diri mereka sendiri, bagaimana baju-baju, tas, sepatu, accesories tampak cocok pada mereka.  
Keputusan bodoh untuk pergi bersama mereka.  
Ok, aku bodoh. Aku tahu, aku meenyalahkan diri sendiri sebelum orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Hatred or Jealousy ?

**Uhm.. kayaknya untuk beberapa chapter kedepan masih dibuat dalam tahap pengenalan cerita & tokoh, semoga kalian tidak bosan untuk menunggu sampai konfliknya muncul**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! HinataPOV, friendship, humor, drama, high school, love, live, unfortunate, OOC, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**LINE**

**Chapter #4**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sebelumnya aku mempertanyakan mengapa gadis-gadis cheerleader ini begitu baik padaku. Aku pikir aku tahu sekarang. Mereka ingin aku untuk membantu mengerjakan PR mereka. Sudah berkali-kali mereka meminjam buku catatanku untuk menyalin PR sebelum kelas dimulai. Mereka selalu punya banyak alasan untuk tidak mengerjakan PR. Terutama karena kompetisi sepakbola akan segera datang dan mereka harus banyak berlatih sebagai pemandu sorak tentunya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu kalau mereka hanya malas untuk mengerjakan PR. Benar-benar sulit untuk berkata 'tidak' pada mereka,terutama ketika mereka sudah menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Akhir minggu ini, kau harus memilih salah satu klub dan menyerahkan formulir ini kepada koordinator. Seperti yang dapat kau lihat di sini," kata Ino, menunjukkan kertas lain, "Kami punya banyak klub, mulai dari drama, seni, orkestra, berenang, tenis ... Nah, kau dapat membaca semuanya. Ada suatu keharusan dari sekolah kalau setiap siswa harus bergabung setidaknya satu klub eskul. "

"Ok. Terima kasih untuk memberitahuku, Ino." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak ada masalah." Dia tersenyum kembali, meninggalkan mejaku.

Aku membaca kertas yang diberikan Ino tadi. Hmm. Begitu banyak jenis klub, tapi kupikir aku hanya akan memilih satu saja. Dan akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku mengisi formulir dan pergi untuk mengirimkannya.

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan memberikan formulir untuk pustakawan di sana. "Oh, Anda telah datang untuk bergabung dengan klub kami." Dia berkata dengan gembira, dan berteriak, "Shiho, ada anggota baru di sini."  
Shiho berjalan diantara rak buku, pertama kali ia terdengar benar bahagia. "Benarkah?" Tapi senyum itu pergi ketika dia melihatku. Aku berpikir, apa yang salah denganku?

" . .disini?" Dia berkata dengan jijik.

"Mencoba bergabung dengan klub." Aku menjawab.

"Tidak bisa." katanya, sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau di sini."

"Apa yang salah, Shiho?" wanita pustakawan tampak bingung.

Shiho menarikku ke sudut, tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Cukup bagiku untuk melihat wajahmu di kelas, aku tidak mau melihatmu diklubku."

"Klubmu? Aku pikir setiap orang memiliki hak untuk bergabung dengan klub manapun." Aku mulai jengkel.

"Ya, tapi aku ketua klub ini. Aku mempunyai wewenang untuk tidak menerimamu."

Aku menghela napas. Aku belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang sangat menjengkelkan. "Ok. Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu denganku? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Masalahnya hanya, aku tidak suka kau berada di sekitarku. Mengapa kau tidak bergabung dengan klub Cheerleaders?"

Aku menahan tawa saat mendengar itu. "Apa kau bercanda? Klub Cheerleaders? Aku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa split."

"Mengapa tidak? Kau selalu bergaul dengan gadis-gadis cheerleader." Dari wajahnya, aku menyadari dia serius.

"Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan PR."

"Well, ya, dan kau melakukannya agar kau bisa berteman dengan mereka."

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak begitu senang menjadi teman mereka." Kataku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Jika tidak, mengapa kau mau melakukannya? Akui saja, kau ingin diterima menjadi bagian dari mereka."

"Tidak, aku tidak ..." Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membuktikannya. "Hei, kenapa kita membicarakan ini? Kita harus berbicara tentang MENGAPA kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Bukankah itu jelas? Aku benci kamu. Aku benci kamu dan teman-teman bodohmu."

"Wow. Itu terdengar sangat jelas. Meskipun aku bahkan tidak tahu dari sisi mana kau tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak ingin aku berada di sekitarmu. Itu 'masuk akal'. Kurasa aku bahkan bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang." kataku menyindir.

Dia sedikit terganggu dengan kata-kataku. "Karena semenjak kau datang ke sekolah ini sampai sekarang, aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Oh, tentu. Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya dari caramu menatapku."

"Semenjak kehadiranmu, aku harus belajar ekstra untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas."

"Apa? Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai beban?"

"Tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya pesaing di kelas."

Aku memutar mataku. Ya ampun. Jadi selama ini dia menganggapku sebagai pesaingnya? "Yah, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai pesaingku. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan tentang peringkat kelas."

"I do." Ujarnya, menatap mataku. Oh ya ampun. Dia benar-benar serius.

"Lebih baik kita fokus belajar saja, tanpa berpikir untuk saling bersaing. Aku pikir itu lebih baik daripada ..."

Shiho memotong, "Tidak, apa gunanya melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak menjadi yang terbaik? Hidup adalah kompetisi, kau tidak bisa menghindarinya."

Shiho terlihat berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan lupa kehadiranku, setelah dia menyadari aku berada di sana, ia hanya berkata, "Pergilah. Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi."

Aku melangkah pergi, dan berkata kepadanya, "Aku tidak peduli kau membenciku atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah pribadimu menghambatku bergabung dengan klub ini."

Sebelum aku meninggalkan perpustakaan, berkata pada wanita pustakawan. "Aku benar-benar senang jika bisa bergabung dengan klub ini. Aku suka membaca dan berharap untuk bergabung dengan klub. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu tersenyum padaku, meskipun aku tahu dia penasaran ingin tahu masalah apa yang dimiliki Shiho denganku.

Yah, kupikir aku harus siap jika mereka tidak mau menerimaku.  
Aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari melalui tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Shiho, membuat segala sesuatu tampak begitu sulit dan menyedihkan. Wah, rasanya aku hanya berbicara sebentar dengannya tapi aku merasa sangat lelah.

Ketika aku masuk ke kelas, salah satu teman sekelasku, namanya Suigetsu, menghampiriku. "Oh, Hina, aku tadi mencarimu."

"Ah, aku dari perpustakaan. Ada apa?"

Jangan bertanya siapa dia. Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya. Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Yang kutahu adalah anggota klub basket.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku dan beberapa siswa lain merasa bahwa kami butuh bantuan di pelajaran matematika, fisika dan kimia. Kami pikir kalau kau sangat menguasai ketiganya, kami berencana untuk membuat kelompok belajar. Mungkin sekitar seminggu sekali selama 2 jam. Dan kami berharap kau mau menjadi guru kami."

Aku tertawa mendengar itu. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan kalau aku jago fisika, tapi pasti, aku akan membantu sebanyak yang kubisa."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan? Oh, tak usah khawatir, kami akan bayar untuk setiap waktu yang kau luangkan ..."

"Tidak usah. Dua jam selama seminggu sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

"Ok. Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungimu kapan dan di mana tempatnya."

"Yup."

Suigetsu tersenyum sebelum ia pergi.  
.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah dia berpikir sangat konyol tentang 'persaingan'? Dan apa yang lebih konyol? Dia benci aku tapi aku merasa seperti aku tak terlibat ... aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dan itu mengganggu dia. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aku berkata kepada Hanabi dengan sedikit kemarahan saat kami berjalan ke supermarket kecil dekat rumah kami.

"Tetapi beberapa orang hanya ingin bersaing ... Biasanya mereka terbiasa untuk menjadi nomer satu dan merasa hancur ketika setelah mereka kalah."

Aku mengambil keranjang dan berjalan ke area sayuran beku. "Tapi ini berbeda. Dia tidak terlihat senang bersaing ... Dia hanya tampak ..." Aku ingat wajahnya ketika dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia marah. Meski hanya untuk beberapa detik, ia tampak tertekan oleh sesuatu ..."

Hanabi menempatkan satu kantung kentang dalam keranjang. "Tentu saja dia merasa terancam jika dia selama ini dia menjadi nomor satu."

Aku mengambil satu pak keju.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia membencimu karena dia cemburu padamu." Sambungnya.

"Cemburu? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dari ceritamu, dia menyebutkan gadis-gadis Cheerleader sebagai temanmu, dan kau pesaing nya ... Aku rasa begitu."

"Tidak, dia tidak cemburu. Dia hanya membenciku dan gadis-gadis cheerleader. Yah, aku mengerti pula mengapa dia membenci mereka. Aku juga tidak menyukai mereka."

"Tidak, jika kau membenci seseorang, itu berarti kau ingin menjadi seperti dia ... Nah, itu berarti kau cemburu." Dia mengambil sebungkus keripik.

"Apa? Kupikir itu tidak selalu benar. Dalam beberapa kasus, mungkin iya, tapi kau juga bisa membenci seseorang murni karena dia menyebalkan."

"Aku setuju. Tetapi dalam situasimu sekarang, aku pikir dia cemburu padamu. Dia melihat kau sebagai teman dari anak-anak populer, kau disukai oleh para guru, ditambah kau benar-benar bersikap baik di sekolah."

"Teman? Mereka? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak popular. Aku telah memberitahumu kan kalau mereka hanya memanfaatkanku."

"Ok. Terserah apapun itu."

"Hei, berhenti mengambil lagi. Kita memiliki cukup kudapan di sini." Aku bilang padanya, dan dia hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, aku masih tidak setuju denganmu. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa dalam diriku yang membuat Shiho cemburu."

"Hei, mari kita bertaruh. Pemenangnya mendapatkan perawatan dari yang kalah, pagi sampai malam."

Aku bisa membayangkan pijat dari kepala sampai kaki, aromaterapi, mandi air panas, dan manicure. Hebat! "Ok." Kataku.

"Tapi kau harus memberitahuku setiap hal yang dia katakan atau lakukan padamu." Katanya saat kami mengantri di kasir.

"Ok."

"Oh, aku harap aku pergi ke sekolah yang sama denganmu sehingga aku bisa melihat kondisi yang sebenarnya."

"Haha. Aku akan senang untuk menyeretmu ke kehidupan sekolahku yang gila."

"Kalau begitu kau harus berbagi otak denganku agar aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa."

"Benar. Jadi kepalaku akan menjadi abnormal dan kepalamu akan menjadi terlalu besar." Kataku tersenyum, sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik.

"Ya ampun. Perkataanmu itu menyeramkan." Hanabi membawa beberapa tas lainnya. "Oh, ini sangat berat."

"Itu salahmu untuk membeli begitu banyak kudapan."  
Dia menyeringai. Duh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	5. Cheat and Guilt

**Warning! HinataPOV, friendship, humor, drama, high school, love, live, unfortunate, OOC, Typos**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**LINE**

**Chapter #5**

**.**

**.**

**Presented by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelas ketika Saara, Tayuya, dan Karin datang menghampiriku. Aku sudah bisa melihat ' please, please , please .. ' wajah memelas mereka , aku tahu ini akan berakhir buruk.

" Hina , apakah kau tahu bahwa kita ada tes sejarah pagi ini ? " Tanya Karin dengan wajah ngeri.

" Well, ya , aku tahu ... " Aku meletakkan tasku di meja.

" Oh tidak ! Hina , apa yang harus kami lakukan ? Kami benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu . " Tayuya mengatakan panik .

" Kemarin kami berlatih sampai malam dan itu sangat melelahkan, setelah sampai di rumah kami langsung tidur dan benar-benar lupa tentang ujian! " Karin menambahkan .

" A-aku bisa membantu kalian sekalian mengulang apa yang telah kupelajari sekarang . " tawarku .

" Tidak ! Tidak ada lagi waktu! Kau mengharapkan kami bisa menghafal semua hal seperti otakmu lakukan? " Saara Histeris .

" Nah, kalau begitu , aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa . " kataku pada mereka .

" Sebenarnya , kau dapat melakukan sesuatu . Bantulah kami saat ujian . "

" Kami akan mengoper beberapa kertas , kau dapat menulis di atasnya. "

" Apa? Tapi ... "

" Jangan khawatir , kita bisa melakukan ini , jika kita cukup berhati-hati. "

" Lempar ketika Sensei melihat keluar jendela . Dia selalu melakukan itu. "

" Tapi ti- ... " aku tetap menolak.

" Jangan khawatir , Hinata . kau akan baik-baik saja . Kita hanya perlu berhati-hati agar tidak tertangkap basah . Tolong, tolong ... Hina ... tolong kami . " Karin dan yang lain kembali memasang wajah memelas, lagi.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa . Aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'ya' . Aku tidak ingin membantu mereka dalam kecurangan , dan terlebih lagi, mendapat masalah .

Tapi mereka hanya tidak mengerti ekspresi wajahku, sebaliknya mereka hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangan ku. " Oh , Hina , kau sangat baik dan aku tahu kau adalah teman kami yang sebenarnya . kaulah penyelamat kami dan kami berutang begitu banyak ... "

Kemudian Kakashi sensei datang ke kelas , yang berarti kelas dimulai . Semua orang duduk di belakang meja mereka .

" Tolong oper kertas soal ini kebelakang. " Kakashi sensei berkata kepada anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan . " Dan , kalian boleh mulai . "

Aku sangat-sangat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, baru saja aku menerima kertas soal milikku, langsung saja muncul pertanyaan besar, ' Kapan "mereka" melemparkanku kertas ?'

Hell , aku benci ini . aku tidak mau terlibat.

Sepuluh menit pertama berlalu dan aku bisa menjawab empat pertanyaan , semua pertanyaan dijawab lama . Tidak ada (lagi) kertas terlempar dari belakang-tempat dimana mereke bertiga duduk- mungkin karena Kakashi sensei terus menyapukan matanya ke arah murid-muridnya . Tapi kemudian ketika ia mulai merasa bosan , dia melihat jendela . Dan kemudian kertas mendarat di bahuku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu , aku bisa merasakan tatapan ketiga gadis itu dari belakang , lalu aku membaca kertas kecil setelah yakin bahwa Kakashi sensei tidak melihat ke arahku .

_No 3  
_  
Itu yang mereka tulis . Aku memutar mataku . Kenapa mereka ingin aku untuk menulis jawaban yang panjang dalam kertas kecil ?

Jadi aku harus menulis di kertas tanyaku dalam hati

_Tidak ada ruang untuk menulis di sini . Jawabannya panjang._

Dan aku melemparkannya ke belakang . Segera saja kertas lain mendarat di kepalaku .

_Tulis poin pentingnya saja__._

Aku melihat ke belakang ku dan melihat Tayuya membuat wajah ' Cepat , tulis saja! '  
Jadi aku menulis dengan kemarahan . Aku benci mereka melakukan ini padaku . Dan aku benci diriku sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini . Tepat ketika aku sedang menulis , tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang berdiri di samping mejaku .

Oh - oh . Kakashi sensei.

" Apa itu? " Dia bertanya , melihat kertas kecil yang sedang aku tulis .  
Terlambat . Aku tertangkap .

.

.

" Saya tidak percaya Anda melakukan ini , Nona Hyuga. Saya tidak percaya Anda melakukan kecurangan. " kata Kakashi sensei.

" Maafkan saya . " Kataku sambil menunduk . Aku merasa seperti telur retak , tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengubahnya kembali menjadi baik-baik saja . Aku merasa begitu kekurangan energi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya .

Setelah beberapa saat , ia berkata, " Saya tahu Anda tidak meminta jawaban dari teman anda, karena saya tahu Anda selalu belajar keras . Anda bahkan salah satu murid terbaik di kelas . Jadi saya tahu apa yang anda lakukan hanya memberikan jawaban kepada orang lain . "

Aku merasa sekaku es. Aku menelan ludah.

" Dengar, Hinata. " Kakashi sensei menurunkan punggungnya sehingga sejajar denganku . " Saya tahu Anda adalah seorang murid yang baik , semua guru tahu bahwa mereka dapat mempercayai Anda . Sekarang katakan , siapa orang yang kau beri jawabannya ? "

Melihat mata tidak bersemangat milik Kakashi sensei, aku tergoda untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya . Aku membuka mulut , nafas berat dan merasa suaraku terjebak di tenggorokan , terlalu berat untuk keluar . Tapi kemudian aku ingat apa yang akan terjadi kepada 'mereka' jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya , dan bagaimana hal itu akan menjadi rumor besar dalam sekolah.

Jadi aku menutup mulutku dan menjatuhkan pandanganku ke lantai.

Kakashi sensei terlihat kecewa . Dia berdiri di depanku untuk sementara waktu , lalu berjalan ke mejanya , menulis sesuatu . "Kalau seperti itu saya tidak punya pilihan selain untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah. Saya yakin dia akan memberhentikan beasiswa Anda, jika Anda tidak anda akan diusir . "

" Apa? Tidak, Sensei , tolonglah ... " Aku berdiri , bisa dibayangkan bagaimana orangtuaku akan sedih mendengar bahwa aku mendapat masalah karena kecurangan . " Saya tahu saya salah ... dari pertama kali saya tidak ingin melakukannya , tapi saya mengabaikan diri saya sendiri ... saya tahu itu salah ... tapi saya tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi . saya bersumpah, Kakashi sensei, tolong jangan beritahu kepala sekolah!" Aku memohon.

" Bagaimana saya tahu bahwa Anda tidak akan melakukannya lagi ? Mungkin bahkan jika Anda tidak tertangkap hari ini, Anda masih akan terus melakukan hal ini . "

Aku kehilangan kata-kataku . Apa yang dia katakan itu benar . Aku selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tayuya, Karin, dan Saara . Dalam hati aku selalu mengatakan tidak , tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kata-kata itu kelur dari mulutku.

"Hinata, semua guru mencoba untuk menghentikan hal tidak jujur ini agar kedilan tercipta. Tidakkah anda melihat betapa tidak adil bagi mereka yang tidak belajar, tetapi mendapatkan nilai yang baik ? "

Aku mengangguk . "Saya tahu . Saya tahu itu salah. Saya salah . "

" Yang dapat dilakukan guru hanyalah memantau dan menangkap cheater , tetapi kita tidak bisa menghentikan mereka melakukan hal itu . Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya adalah murid sendiri . Jika siswa tidak membantu cheater , mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di samping mendapat risiko sendiri . Anda mengerti , Nona Hyuga , bagaimana cara kerjanya dan betapa pentingnya ? "

Aku mengangguk lagi. Aku benar-benar mengerti sekarang.

Dia menghela napas , dan membuang kertas yang tadi ia tulis untuk kepala sekolah ketempat sampah. " Saya tidak akan melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah . "

Aku membuka mulutku , merasa begitu lega dan akan mengucapkan terima kasih .  
" Tapi - " katanya , " Saya akan mengurangi 30 % dari nilai tes Anda hari ini. Saya percaya Anda bisa membantu para guru untuk menghentikan kecurangan di kalangan murid, dengan tidak melakukannya lagi . " Dia memperingatkanku.

" Ya . Saya tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi . Terima kasih Kakashi sensei . Saya sangat menghargai kebaikan anda. " Aku terharu berat , tapi dengan lega rasanya.

" Anda bisa pergi sekarang . "

Aku berbalik , dan berkata satu kali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan. " Aku benar-benar minta maaf . Sungguh. "

Dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil .

Dan aku berjalan keluar .

Tiga gadis itu telah menungguku di kelas . Mereka tampak begitu khawatir . "Hina , apa yang dia katakan kepadamu? Oh gosh , kau menangis ! " Tayuya dan yang lain menjadi panik ketika mereka melihat mata memerah milikku.

" Apakah kau di Drop Out ? " Tanya Karin.

Aku menggeleng.

Kemudian mereka saling memandang dengan ngeri .

"Apakah kau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kamilah yang meminta jawaban darimu? " mereka tampak begitu takut.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

Mereka tampak tidak percaya jawabanku . "Tidak? "

"Tidak " Aku berkata kepada mereka .

" Apa? Tidak? Kami-sama, Hina, kau benar-benar ... benar-benar menakjubkan! " Mereka semua melompat kegirangan dan mulai memelukku.

" Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. " Kataku dengan wajah serius agar mereka berhenti melompat . "Hukumannku hanyalah pengurangan nilai. Aku benar-benar menyesal bahwa aku tidak mengatakan 'tidak' cukup keras pada kalian pagi ini . Dengar, aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kalian memintaku untuk mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak kalian mengerti. Tapi jika kau bertanya padaku untuk membantu kalian seperti cara ini, atau untuk menunjukkan PR-ku untuk kalian salin, aku benar-benar keberatan." Aku berkata dengan marah , dan mereka tampak bersalah .

"Kami minta maaf ." kata Tayuya.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kelas , dan Shiho menghentikanku . " Apakah kau diusir ? " Dia bertanya .

"Tidak " Aku menjawab .

" Oh , kau beruntung. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa kau. . " Dia berkata dengan wajah datar yang membuatku sakit .

" Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan ini padaku? Pergi dari hadapanku . "

" Tidak, aku punya kabar lain." Katanya . "Klub-ku menerimamu."

Melihat wajah kosongku, dia mengulang kata-katanya, " Klub buku menerimamu . Aku harus bersabar untuk melihatmu juga setiap minggu." Kemudian ia berjalan pergi . Aku tahu dia tidak senang dengan itu.

Tapi aku senang . Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik setelah semua hal yang terjadi hari ini .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hahahaha jadi aneh ngebayangin Kakashi berkata formal, Saya-Anda wkwkwk

Loooooong time no see yaa, maaf baru sempet ngluangin waktu buat nulis, ditunggu next chapternya yaaaaah :)


End file.
